villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-096
SCP-096, also known as the Shy Guy, is a Euclid-class object contained by the SCP Foundation. It is mainly known for its psychoanalytical appliance and screams. Appearance SCP-096 appears as a nude, pale-skinned, anorexic humanoid. It stands 2.38 meters tall, and it has little to no muscle mass. Its arms are greatly out of proportion to the rest of its body, measuring 1.5 meters in length. SCP-096 has no hair anywhere on its body. Its jaw is four times bigger than an average human jaw, and its eyes are completely devoid of pigmentation making them completely white. All other facial features are similar to humans. It is unknown if SCP-096 is blind. SCP-096 also does not show any higher brain functions beyond locating its victims. Behavior and Procedure SCP-096 spends most of its days pacing the eastern wall of its containment chamber, at the exact moment that anyone views SCP-096's face or sees it in a photo or video, SCP-096 will hide its face with its hands screaming and crying, showing extreme emotional distress. After one to two minutes, SCP-096 will stand up and begin to run to the person that saw its face. nothing can impede SCP-096's path to the person who saw SCP-096's face. When SCP-096 reaches its target it will kill them without fail. SCP-096 will kill victims in ways as to leave no trace of the victim's body, with no evidence of victims bodies ever being found. After killing its victim SCP-096 will return to its docile state. SCP-096 will then attempt to return to its natural habitat. Incident 098-1-A A researcher in the SCP Foundation created a device to make containing SCP-096 easier, the device failed to result in a containment breach that caused an unknown number of civilian deaths. After killing the last of its victims, SCP-096 was recaptured by placing a bag on its head to prevent further viewing of its face. The researcher was then tasked with terminating SCP-096 at all costs. In Video-Games ''SCP - Containment Breach'' In SCP - Containment Breach, SCP-096 appears wandering around the Heavy Containment Zone of the facility crying. When SCP-096's face is looked at, it goes into a stage of emotional stress for 40 seconds before hunting down whoever viewed its face. SCP-096 will run directly to its target and kill them. If the player avoids SCP-096 for long enough, it will instantly storm their position and kill them. It also spawns in a scripted event where it brutally kills a guard who accidentally views its face. ''SCP: Secret Laboratory'' In the Secret Laboratory, players are able to play as SCP-096, which is considered one of the strongest SCPs in-game. SCP-096 appears to be the fastest SCP in game and has the ability to kill anyone in one hit and break down doors. Once SCP-096's rage has ended, it would sit down for ten seconds until it rages again towards the other living players. As in original, SCP-096 would create noises and cry when sitting. Though when its rage is finished, it would not make any crying sounds. ''SCP - Containment Breach (Unity Remake) As of today, SCP-096 is not added in the game, though it's believed that it's will be added when the game is finished somewhere in 2019 or 2020. In Movies ''SCP-096 - The Short Film SCP-096 will also appear in the upcoming 15 minute movie known as SCP-096 - The Short Film, created by Klay Abele also known as MrKlay on YouTube. The movie is about the aftermath of SCP-096. Trivia *SCP-096 is a popular character in video game mods and is popularly featured in mods for Minecraft, Roblox, and Garry's Mod, among others. *It is said to have been the vessel of a now dead old one/old god that has no soul and is only controlled by the hate energy and is mindless. The only reason it can track people is because it is said have been a trait of the vessel such as humans ability to hear or see. Termination of this vessel is said to occur but at an unknown time in the future, so far human weapons including multiple high power machine guns and an anti-tank missile didn't even make it flinch and it regenerated its flesh back quickly while not having any structural damage. External Links *SCP Foundation. *SCP - Secure Craft Protect . *SCP-096 Demonstration. *SCP-096 Garry's Mod Model. *SCP - Containment Breach. *SCP Containment Breach Official Wiki. *SCP Containment Breach Wikia. Navigation Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mute Category:Humanoid Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Urban Legends Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Nameless Category:Video Game Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Destroyers Category:Rogues Category:Amoral Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers